


The Moonlit Ball (Rewrite)

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Rewrite hehe
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Remember Creampuff-"

"Stay safe, if I think someone is phollowing me, get outta there?"

"Zats my girl,"

Creampuff gave Vampire a big smile before slipping out of the small house. Clutching her journal tightly, staring around the crowd of people, she caught a boy crossing the street, his head was hung, eyes watching everyone close to him.

They made eye contact for a few moments before Creampuff quickly turned away and started to walk down the street, sweating. She ducked into the alleyway and took a deep breath before taking a step out, almost bumping into the boy.

"Ah!"

She fell back, catching herself on the wall, she dropped her journal. The boy quickly picked it up before she could.

He flipped it open and stared at the different things she had written down, Creampuff watched him, as he froze and looked left. His eyes went wide, and he ran, still holding her journal.

"H- hey! Ah- oh..."

Creampuff stared for a second, letting out a quiet sigh and going to leave the alley, stumbling back again when a guard rushed passed. She stood still, before attempting to leave the alley again.

She watched the guard chasing down the boy, before turning around and walking back to the house.

"Vell someones back early, run into trouble?"

"Someone stole my journal,"

She shrugged, and Vampire nodded, ruffling her hair.

"Vell, nothing you can do iph vhere gone hmm,"

"Yeah...."

"Anyway, Alchemist probably needs help at the shop, you can come with iph you want,"

"Um- yeah!"

She followed Vampire to the shop him and his sister ran, trying to ignore the boy and her now missing journal.


	2. Chapter 2

Creampuff didn't help around the store all that much, she just sat at one of the tables and daydreamed. Alchemist didn't seem to mind that much, Creampuff figured she was having a nice day.

"Zo,"

She looked up from her own mind to Alchemist, who made Vampire take over the register.

"Hmm?"

"Your journal got ztolen?"

Creampuff looked down, slowly nodding.

"Yeah, I think he was gonna give it back, but some Royal Guards started chasing him..."

Alchemist opened her mouth again, but quickly shut it and spun around. The boy had entered the store, holding her journal.

Silence, before he wordlessly walked over and put it on the table, leaving the store as quick as he came in.

Creampuff slowly opened her journal, taking notice of the pages he had ripped out. She let out a sigh before closing it again, holding it against her chest.

"Vell, you got it back, so there's that,"

Creampuff stood up, grabbing a pen that Alchemist had behind her ear.

"Creampuff?"

"I'll be back phor dinner,"

She quickly scurried out of the store, looking around, catching a glint of the golden charm the boy wore on his belt. Quickly chasing after him, ducking into an alleyway as he weaved through the crowd.

She didn't know if he noticed her, or if he wanted her to follow.

But she wanted to know why he tracked her down just to give back her journal. And by God's name, she was going to get her answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Creampuff had lost track of time as she chased down the boy, through alleyways (And even into the sewer at one point) Until he finally stopped running and turned to face her, arms crossed.

"Hah, sheesh you'd think you have unlimited stamina-"

"Being a messenger has its perks,"

"Hah- what?"

The boy looked away, closing his visible eye, before looking back at Creampuff, who was trying to catch her breath.

"Messenger?"

"... I deliver messages from The Mistress to her little mole rats in the city,"

"Wh... what?"

The boy sighed and held out his hand.

"I can show you, just stay close, keep your head down,"

Creampuff looked at his hand, then up at him, before slowly reaching out and taking his hand. They started walking through the empty streets, Creampuff kept her eyes cast down, sometimes glancing around.

He stopped walking by an old fountain- she knew about that fountain- it- where were they?

The boy whistled loudly before yelling.

"COME GET YOUR MAIL YOU RATS!"

A few seconds before a seemingly endless flicker of lights turned on, Creampuff could feel her hand grip his tighter as she stepped closer, gulping.

"Told you, they're rats,"

A few approached, keeping a wary eye on Creampuff, the boy slowly crouched down, Creampuff stayed standing, nervously looking around.

"It's okay, she's scared too, come here,"

An anthro mouse slowly got closer, holding out its hand, allowing the boy to hand over a letter.

"Be sure to give that to your mayor, okay? I'll be back next week,"

The mouse nodded before scurrying away, and the light vanished just as quick as it had appeared. The boy stood up and looked at Creampuff.

"... What was that?"

"Part of The Moonlit Ball, now come on, your uh, friends are probably worried about you,"

He led her away, back the way that they had come.

Moonlit Ball? Where had she heard that name before?

That was a question for another day; for now, she just had to trust this boy could get her back to Vampire and Alchemist's house in one piece.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um- I know you know your way through this town better than me, but uh- aren't the royal guards around this part this time of night?"

The boy released Creampuffs hand and looked at her, crossing his arms.

"Exactly,"

Creampuff held her journal tightly, giving him a confused expression as the boy took off his hat and shoved it into a dumpster, dusting off his hands.

"It's not safe to be out this late, they can get us to your home faster,"

"..."

"You didn't have to follow me, but here we are, come on, stay close,"

She stayed close as the boy shoved his hat into the dumpster, wiping his hands on his pants and handing her his scarf. She took it and stared before looking back at him.

"Keep it, I can just get another,"

He left the alleyway before she could even put the scarf on; she barely managed to catch up with him. (How was he so fast? He was so short!)

She had absolutely no idea how his plan worked, but they got brought back to the shop by the royal guard. She decided to go with he was just that lucky, and not think about it too much.

He had to enter the shop with her, and he left through the back window rather quickly. Creampuff got on the couch and went to sleep. She knew sleeping in the shop again would annoy Alchemist. But it was ethier this or following the boy yet again to get to her shelter.

Chestnut would be annoyed, but she would bring him some bread from the market. That would most likely clear it up, or maybe she could steal some soup from the shop. Ethier way, she knew they would have breakfast tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Points at Chestnut :)  
> https://cg-cookierun.tumblr.com/post/623140022249537536/some-updated-designs-for-the-moonlit-ball-au  
> Pudding and Walnut probably won't show up in the story but its still fun to design them

"Where were you?"

Creampuff turned her head to Chestnut, who was holding his plush hedgehog close to his chest, eyes glazed over with tears.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Chestnut! Please don't cry- alright- here- I stole some soup,"

She handed over the canteen of soup, wrapped in the scarf that _he_ had given her the night before. She looked as apologetic as she could.

"You know I hate being alone at night... but thank you,"

"I know, I'm really sorry but uh... life's been weird, really, really weird,"

Chestnut took a sip of the soup, then looked at the scarf with a confused expression.

"What's this?"

"... Again, lifes been weird- uh... where do you want me to start?"

"With why you didn't come back last night,"

Creampuff took a breath and sat Chestnut down, scratching her head, letting out a sigh.

And she told him everything she knew, the boy, those mice, where she got the scarf. The mention of The Moonlit Ball caused Chestnut to stand up and look around, shushing her.

"Huh?"

"The _what_ Ball,"

"Moonlit- what?"

Chestnut put his hands together and took a deep breath, glancing around a bit nervously.

"Creampuff, The uh... y'know is an underground thing- if a Royal Guard finds out you-"

"I just ran into a member- and uh... followed him and also he gave me that scarf but that's it!"

"That's it?"

"He also stole my journal- But he gave it back-"

Chestnut ran a hand through his hair and sighed, tossing the scarf around his neck.

"I'm keeping this,"

"That's fine,"

Chestnut grabbed his bike from where it had been resting and hopped on.

"I'm gonna go deliver newspapers, be back in a few hours!"

"GET SOME DINNER- Annnd he's gone,"

Creampuff let out a soft chuckle before looking around- where was her bag?

"... OH COME ON!"

She hopped back out the window she entered from and started to run down the roadside, waving at Chestnut as she skidded to a stop outside of the shop. She knocked and waited for an answer.

Which came, by a boy with a fluffy white scarf and blue eyes, head turned, holding her bag loosely in one of his hands.

"Hello Creampuff, I'm guessing you're looking for this?"

"Um- y- yes,"

He smiled and grabbed walked next to her, linking their arms.

"I'll give it back, but lets chat,"


End file.
